falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Big MT
|typ = militär |bild = FNV_Big_Empty_Side_View.png |loc = Big Empty.jpg |marker = Big MT |teil von = Southwest Commonwealth |karte =@hide |fraktionen = Big MT Gesellschaft (Vorkrieg) Denkfabrik (Vorkrieg) |innerhalb = Mojave-Ödland |gebäude = sehr viele |metro ausgänge =@hide |sonstige ausgänge=@hide |cell name =@hide |quests = Old World Blues |refid = }} Das Big Mountain Forschungs- & Entwicklungszentrum, auch bekannt als Big MT oder die Big Empty, war ein Lieferant der Rüstungsindustrie und Forschungszentrum in Privatbesitz, angesiedelt im Southwest Commonwealth. Es dient als Spielwelt für das Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Old World Blues. Hintergrund Ursprünge Das Big MT Forschungs- und Entwicklungszentrum wurde ursprünglich innerhalb eines Höhlensystems gebaut, das unterhalb einer großen Bergspitze liegt welches ihm den Namen gab. Das Ziel der Einrichtung war es, die Zukunft der Menschheit zu erbauen und die Technologie von Morgen ohne Hemmnis zu kreieren, weder moralisch noch technisch. Es hieß einige der begabtesten Vorkriegswissenschaftler willkommen, die die Tiefen von vielen experimentellen technologischen Fachgebieten ausloteten. Die dort geleitete Forschung war sowohl bahnbrechend wie auch unethisch, teilweise durchgeführt an lebenden Menschen (sowohl an amerikanischen Freiwilligen wie auch an chinesisch-amerikanischen Häftlingen). Big MT nannte ebenfalls das Konzentrationslager sein Eigen, abgesichert durch lukrative Verträge mit der US Army, wie beispielsweise den X-42 giant robo-scorpion. Jedenfalls, aufgrund Budgetkürzungen in den späteren Jahren des Betriebs, war Big MT gezwungen alternative Lösungen zur Finanzierung und Forschung zu improvisieren. Die Führungskräfte begannen mit Drittparteien Handel einzugehen, experimentelle Technologie gegen Geldmittel und andere Privilegien zu tauschen. Aufgrund der Budgetkürzungen fingen sie sogar an, Attentate auf nicht-militärische Ziele zu begehen (Project Hare) um Forschungssubjekte aufzutreiben, und exhumierten begrabene US Bürger (Project Burke) um Testsubjekte zu beschaffen. Aufgrund eines Unfalls dass vom Y-0 Forschungszentrum durchgeführt worden war, wurde der Berg über Big MT vaporisiert, der einen riesigen Krater hinterließ und die Einrichtung freilegte. Diese Katastrophe beunruhigte die Forscher keineswegs, und die Anstrengungen die Grenzen der Wissenschaft aufzustoßen gingen unvermindert weiter. Das von der Explosion neu freigelegte Land wurde für wissenschaftliche Zwecke angepasst: neue Einrichtungen wurden erbaut, sowohl ober- wie auch unterirdisch, einschließlich an artillery test field und a test town. Die Einrichtung war unter der Führung seiner sechs begabten Führungskräften, 0, 8, Borous, Dala, Möbius, und dem Administrator Klein (ihre ursprünglichen Namen sind unbekannt) zusammen bekannt als Denkfabrik. Die Einrichtung gebar neue Technologien, wie die Saturnit Legierung, Hazmat Anzüge der nächsten Generation, neue Modelle von Cyber Hunden, fortgeschrittene Tarnanzüge, Hologramme, und vieles mehr. Zur selben Zeit wurden auch viele neue Abscheulichkeiten in den Laboren von Big MT geboren: Cazadore, Nachtpirscher, Sporenträger, ambulatory corpses, Wolke, und andere fürchterliche Kreationen. Beide Typen wurden an private Parteien im Austausch für gewisse Gefallen verkauft: Frederick Sinclair übernahm verschiedene experimentelle Technologien (einschließlich des Prototyps der matter conversion machines) im Austausch für die Erlaubnis an Big MT, das Sierra Madre als Testgebiet zu nutzen, eine Entscheidung die katastrophal fehlschlug als die experimentellen Technologien sich gegen die Kasino Bewohner wandten und damit deren Schicksal besiegelten. Solch ein Ereignis war nicht beispiellos, wurde doch die Stadt Hopeville bei einem verheerendem meteorologischem Experiment von der Landkarte gefegt bei einem solchen Austausch. Später wurde sie bekannt als Die Kluft. Die Zusammenarbeit der Wissenschaftler verlief keineswegs nur reibungslos. Während einer teilweise hitzigen Debatte mit Doktor Möbius, warf Doktor Klein die Persönlichkeitschips von Das Becken vom Balkon der Kuppel. Die Big MT Belegschaft sammelte die verschiedenen Holodiskchips auf und lagerten sie in den existierenden Einrichtungen, und das der Zentralen Intelligenz Einheit des Beckens wurde persönlich von Doktor Klein in der Zukunft wiederhergestellt. Der Große Krieg und seine Nachwirkung Als der Große Krieg kam, stoppte er nicht die Forschungsanstrengungen; er setzte sie lediglich auf eine andere Schiene. Möbius arbeitete an der Vorhersagung des post-nuklearen ökonomischen Systems. Ein neues Projekt wurde ebenfalls gestartet, mit dem Zweck die Big MT "Denkfabrik" Führungskräfte zu bewahren indem man sie in spezielle Gehirn Bots transformierte, genannt Denkfabrik (nach ihrer Gruppe) was ihnen erlaubte ihre Arbeiten in Big MT auf unbestimmte Zeit fortzusetzen. Ohne Körper die ihnen im Weg standen, ihre Forschungen fortsetzend, wurden sie immer unheimlicher und verdorbener als die Zeit vorbeizog. Eventually, the remaining human staff dispersed or was killed by the increasingly out-of-control facility like the escape of the cazadores and the night stalkers. Only the six Die Denkfabrik remained in the Big MT. Möbius, tired of Die Denkfabrik endless and horrible experimentation, thinking that "the world isn't ready for that kind of too-far-thing-taking" and, believing that Die Denkfabrik had finally lost what remained of their humanity, erected a radar fence - a kind of radar-guided repulsive field - around the perimeter of Big MT to prevent the disembodied brains from escaping into the wasteland, and destroying what little remained of humanity with his colleagues' planned experimentation on a new "fertile testing ground." Nach einer ernsthaften Auseinandersetzung mit Klein hackte Möbius die Hüllen seiner Kollegen und verursachte so, dass sie große Teile ihrer Persönlichkeit vergessen haben und ersetzte ihre Namen mit einem neuen, reinforcing the recursion loop already programmed before. Furthermore, he hacked the databanks of his colleagues, reprogramming their chronometers, geometers and cartography programs, essentially erasing their sense of time and history. He also forged several facts to focus Die Denkfabrik attention on himself: that his robo-scorpions consume intelligence from brains (creating the fear to go outside the central Big MT's dome), that he was exiled for crimes too heinous to remain in recorded memory, and a belief that Big MT is all that remains of the world, that nothing exists outside. In the end, his tampering created mangled, disjointed versions of his former colleagues. Disgusted by his actions against his friends, he erased some parts of his own memory to ease his conscience, such as this event (though not permanently, as certain phrases could reawaken the memories) and knowledge of his pre-War creation, the robo-scorpion. Soon after, Möbius removed himself to the X-42 robo-warfare facility (renamed the "Forbidden Zone"), where he began to "re-create" the robo-scorpion, inspired by radscorpions wandering into Big MT. His new creation retained all features of the pre-War model: a tail-mounted energy bolt blaster, eyes systems allowing him to see through them, remote control and public address systems allowing him to monitor the Big MT. Fearing that the radar fence would not be sufficient to hold the mad scientists inside the crater, he set up a repeating threat message to be broadcasted to the Denkfabrik. The aim was to instill fear and prompt them to focus on retrieving technologies that would allow them to depose Möbius. When Big MT finally fell silent, it became the arena of an increasingly demented, insane struggle between Möbius and Die Denkfabrik. The latter remained inside the dome, ever fearful of their self-appointed warden and his scorpions. Big MT had few visitors, the sheer size of the crater serving as its best camouflage: most wastelanders assumed the ragged edges to be remnants of a massive nuclear explosion and avoided it altogether. The unfortunate few who wandered in disappeared forever, apprehended by robots and lobotomized by Die Denkfabrik to act as organic automata, maintaining the decaying facility and protecting it against scavengers. Over the years, it became known in the wasteland as the "Big Empty," a place where nothing exists. Its size and aura of mystery blocked the establishment of trade routes and reliable supply caravans between the Boneyard and New Vegas, a fact that proved crucial for the survival of Caesar's Legion immediately following the First Battle of Hoover Dam, as the NCR was unable to reinforce its army quickly enough. Die Besucher Even though the facility's security was almost perfect, three people were able to elude Die Denkfabrik and survive the horrors intended for them: Elijah, Ulysses and Christine Royce. Elijah came to the Big Empty in search of weapons that would allow him to destroy the NCR and everyone who would oppose him in the creation of a new Brotherhood of Steel order. Elijah scoured the facility for technologies that would be of use to him in his endeavor. Namely, after learning of the Sierra Madre from Ulysses, he started gathering equipment that would allow him to crack the casino. The most important and sinister of these were the concentration camp detainment collars, that he experimented with during his stay.Camp survivors and watch tower He also took an unusable holorifle prototype,From Elijah's dialogue files: "Big Empty's a treasure box, a scientific graveyard of Old World misery. Like the Sierra Madre... there's treasures there, sleeping. Some, awake. The holorifle, the Saturnite alloy... the hologram technology, hibernation chambers, Securitrons, the collars...even the suits attached to those things stalking the Villa... that's only scratching the surface of what's there. perfected afterwards thanks to the holograms of the Sierra Madre.From Elijah's dialogue files - ''" I fashioned it from the holograms of the Villa and used it against the Villa's... living inhabitants." Ulysses came to Big MT in search of knowledge, to learn what makes and breaks nations, what would allow him to reawaken America, the Old World. He also went to the Big Empty to study weather patterns, as he left his mark on the X-17 meteorological station. Christine Royce followed Elijah, tasked with killing him for the crimes committed against the Stählerne Bruderschaft. Of the three, Christine was the only one who did not escape unscathed. Captured by Big MT robots following a disastrous skirmish at Klein-Yangtze and pitted against Elijah who sent the survivors of Klein-Yangtze against her like walking bombs, she was subjected to horrific experiments in the Y-17 medical facility conducted by some Mister Ordentlich and Y-17 trauma override harnesses and with a Mark IX Auto-Doc. These experiments permanently damaged her brain, destroying her ability to read and write fluently. She was saved from certain death by Ulysses, who destroyed the entities and nursed her back to health in his camp in Big MT. Afterwards, he talked to her about philosophy and his desire to go into the X-17 meteorological station and speak with Die Denkfabrik. At some point after Elijah spoke with Die Denkfabrik, this made Die Denkfabrik doctors question their ideas regarding the world. Die Denkfabrik began to doubt that their world was as small as they had perceived, bringing new ideas to their minds. After Ulysses and Elijah made contact, at which point Ulysses directed him to the Sierra Madre, Ulysses too spoke with Die Denkfabrik, particularly Dr. Klein, who asked a lot about history. Ulysses asked a dangerous question: "Who are you, that do not know your history?" After Ulysses showed them the Old World flag, Die Denkfabrik eventually remembered many past events, especially that there is a world outside the Big Empty, a world with ideas and possibilities for experimentation. Dr. Klein regarded the question as too dangerous, and, as it reminded him too many past events, he subsequently deleted it from his memory. After coaxing the answers he wanted out, Ulysses returned to his camp to say farewell and pass on information to Christine about Elijah, and he left Big MT to travel onward to the Divide. Elijah was the only one who left Die Denkfabrik a parting gift. After being apprehended by Dr. 0 and Dr. 8, he hacked them both within minutes, permanently damaging 8's voice module and leaving destruction in his wake. He left Big MT on a cargo train, and then crashed the remaining trains in tunnels leading out of the facility. During these events, Möbius observed, even the conversation of Ulysses and Elijah with Die Denkfabrik, rendered the inability to act on anything, and his fears grew surrounding the future actions of Die Denkfabrik. Some time after the three left permanently, Die Denkfabrik installed a pacification field in Die Denkfabrik central area, preventing anyone without a brain to have hostile impulses. Afterwards, to see if there really was something outside of Big MT, they sent a satellite prototype with a unique charge of teleportation outside of Big MT which crashed in the Mojave Drive-in in the Mojave-Ödland. It emitted a signal in the form of a jazz theme named mysterious broadcast that led to it. The Kurier arrived, just after having been guided by the signal, inspected the satellite during the night and triggered the unique teleporter on board the satellite, transporting themself to the Big MT. Afterwards, the Courier was taken to Das Becken in preparation to become a lobotomite; but due to the gunshot wound from Benny causing a cranial injury in just the right place, it was enough for the Becken-Auto-Doc to change its programming to fix the problem, improving the cranial extraction procedure. However, in the process, it was necessary to replace the spine and heart with synthetic organs. With the Courier's brain procedural data, Die Denkfabrik would be granted the knowledge to modify their cranial selves into hosts to slip past the radar fence and leave Big MT. However, after Die Denkfabrik extracted it, they degraded into bickering amongst themselves. Möbius saw an opportunity to steal the Courier's brain with its knowledge and led it into the "Forbidden Zone." Wanting to escape with brain intact, the Courier was obliged to help Die Denkfabrik against Möbius by retrieving three pieces of technology, changing the future of Big MT forever. Entwurf Big MT is dominated by the central dome named Die Denkfabrik, which is connected to outlying facilities by numerous walkways, pipes, and conduits. To the north lies the rail line that passes into Big MT via the Big MT north tunnel before splitting into two lines that run toward the east and west tunnels. Near the north tunnel is the X-42 robo-warfare facility, an important facility even with a dome; later known as the "Forbidden Zone," the lair of Dr. Möbius. Other notable facilities include the Signal Hills transmitter, the Saturnite alloy research facility, the X-22 botanical garden, and the X-17 meteorological station. Just north of the western train tunnel is the Klein-Yangtze concentration camp and the construction site. To the east, along the eastern rail spur, lie several notable facilities, including the X-8 research center, the X-7b "Boom Town" target zone, the securitron de-construction plant, the hazmat testing ground, and the waste disintegration platform. The western portion of the crater is dominated by the X-66 Hexcrete archipelago, a collection of hexagonal concrete structures that vary in size from small platforms to towering monoliths. Among the hexcrete structures are several facilities, including the X-13 testing facility, the Z-43 innovative toxins plant, the Z-38 lightwave dynamics research building, and the X-7a "Left Field" artillery launch. In the southern portion of the crater is Higgs Village, which contains the former homes of Die Denkfabrik within a large, hangar-like structure. It is flanked by the X-12 research center and Y-17 medical facility. This is not an exhaustive list of locations within Big MT, but notes some prominent facilities visible from the balcony of Das Becken, Dr. Möbius former apartment, located atop the central dome. For a complete list of locations, see [[Old World Blues (add-on)#Locations|Locations in Old World Blues]]. Kraftfeld beschränkte Orte * Big MT north tunnel * Hazmat testing ground * Saturnite alloy research facility * X-8 research center * X-12 research center * X-13 research facility * Y-17 medical facility Bewohner Originally meant as a beacon of new hope for humanity, Big MT eventually created a vast number of horrifying, unique creatures and machines, several of whom have made the Mojave-Ödland their home and killing grounds. Big MT's "legacy" includes: * Cazadores - hybrid insect creations of Dr. Borous that broke out of the facility. * Night stalkers - rattlesnake/coyote hybrid creatures, also created by Dr. Borous, that broke out of the facility and developed the ability to reproduce, despite their creator's assurances of sterility. * Spore carriers - human victims mutated by plant pollen, the same ones that infected Vault 22. * Lobotomites - countless lobotomized victims of Big MT's experiments. * Y-17 trauma override harnesses - robotic suits encasing long-dead bodies they were designed to save. * Robo-scorpions - Robotic guardians inspired by scorpions, created by Dr. Möbius. Infos * Während Dr. Borous angibt dass er Cazadore im Jahr 2003 erschaffen hat, ist er dennoch keine zuverlässsige Quelle da Möbius seinen Chronometer wie andere Dinge veränderte. * Though many of the pipes criss-crossing the Big Empty can be used to traverse the area by walking on top of them to avoid some enemy attacks, they are also heavily mined. * Unlike in the Mojave-Ödland and Zion Valley, all enemy creatures and characters in Big MT are part of the same faction, and will not attack each other. The only exception to this is robo-scorpions, which upon losing sight of the player character (hidden) will fight with all other Big MT creatures and lobotomites until only the scorpions or the creatures/lobotomites remain. * Venturing beyond the perimeter of Big MT will result in a warning. Staying beyond the perimeter will result in being automatically teleported back to Das Becken balcony. This happens even when over-encumbered with no penalty incurred and no health damage. It comes with the added benefit of furthering the Outer Space challenge. * It is mentioned by Joshua Graham, and later Ulysses, that Big MT is located somewhere near the Divide. Based on what Joshua Graham says, it is located somewhere near State Route 127 and State Route 88. * According to the Y-0 research center terminal entries, Big MT is south of Hopeville. * The only two radio stations that can be listened to in Big MT are the mysterious broadcast and the Sierra Madre Broadcast; all others are blacked out. * Strangely the Duffle Bags within the facility say NCR at the bottom. Vorkommen The Big Empty is mentioned in the Fallout: New Vegas add-ons Dead Money, Honest Hearts, and Lonesome Road and appears in the add-on Old World Blues. It was to appear in Van Buren, but in later development was merged with the Leavenworth Prison into the Tibbets Prison facility. Tibbets would occasionally still be referred to as the Big Empty by developers in design documents. Hinter den Kulissen Die Große Leere ist eine von zwei bekannten Einrichtungen, die elektrische Waffen erforschten. Der andere war der Secret Vault, Vault-Tec's privater Vault. Galerie Big MT at dawn.png Big MT night view.png BigMTChainOfRocks.png|Big MT Bergkette BigMTChainOfRocks2.png BigMTChainOfRocks3.png BigMTChainOfRocks4.png BigMTChainOfRocks5.png BigEmptyMap.png|Big MT Krater FNVOWB_Big_Empty_Birds_Eye_View.png Big Mountain dome.jpg|Big MT schematische Darstellung OWBBigEmptyConceptArt.png|Big MT Konzeptzeichnung Big MT crater CA.jpg| BigMTTeam.png|Der Führungsstab der Big MT "Die Denkfabrik" - Dala, 0, Borous, Klein, 8, MöbiusChris Avellone on Twitter Interaktive Karte Einzelnachweise en:Big MT es:Gran Vacío pl:Big MT ru:Большая Гора uk:Велика Гора Category:Old World Blues Category:Old World Blues Orte Category:Dead Money nur erwähnte Orte Category:Honest Hearts nur erwähnte Orte Category:Van Buren Orte Kategorie:Militär- und Forschungseinrichtungen